


Любовные признания в эпоху соцсетей (перевод с английского "Declarations of Love in a Time of Social Media" by Lys ap Adin)

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой Аомине на своем опыте доказывает, почему не стоит пользоваться твиттером в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, поколение чудес упражняется в остроумии, а Кисе выясняет, насколько влиятельны могут быть звезды шоу-бизнеса в интернете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовные признания в эпоху соцсетей (перевод с английского "Declarations of Love in a Time of Social Media" by Lys ap Adin)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Declarations of Love in a Time of Social Media](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764014) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



Шел вечер субботы — ладно, утро воскресенья, но это уже детали — и в жизни Аомине Дайки все было ништяк. Ну, сами судите: гребаный семестр остался позади, дурацкие экзамены были сданы, и в голове шумело после прощальной вечеринки. А самое замечательное, он шел — ну и что, что слегка заплетаясь — к своей квартире вместе с Тецу. Трудно было сказать, кто из них кого поддерживал, но это было совершенно неважно. Главное: они вместе, они смеются, и на свете нет ничего лучше. Хотя, если бы он смог набраться смелости и все-таки признаться, все было вообще зашибись. 

Они, пошатываясь, свернули в переулок, ухитряясь шагать в ногу, несмотря на алкоголь и разницу в росте — хотя последнее было только в плюс. Тецу был на голову ниже, и рука так удобно ложилась ему на плечи. А Тецу упирался Дайки куда-то подмышку, поддерживая и не давая упасть. Когда они проходили под очередным фонарем, Тецу поднял на Дайки взгляд и улыбнулся, как умел только он. Эта легкая улыбка не часто появлялась на его губах, во всяком случае, не при посторонних. 

Черт, как же здорово было снова ее увидеть. Дайки боялся, что Тецу больше никогда не улыбнется ему так, после того, как они разошлись в школе.

Значит так. Надо собраться, и сделать это. Мужик он или не мужик? Бросить валять дурака и…

И Тецу вдруг остановился.

Дайки — сама грация, и не смейте сомневаться, об этом даже в газете написали — удержался на ногах, хоть и с трудом. 

— Эй, какого черта?

Тецу всегда смеялся почти неслышно, скорее, улыбка трогала его глаза и губы — вот как сейчас. 

— Мы пришли к твоему дому, Аомине-кун. 

А? Черт, точно. Дайки задрал голову и нахмурился. Что-то быстро они. 

— Тебе помочь подняться по лестнице? — спросил Тецу, чуть приподняв брови.

— Иди в задницу, — огрызнулся Дайки. — Я не настолько пьяный.

Тецу это почему-то не убедило. 

— Ты уже забыл, как пел в переулке? А поешь ты, только когда вдрызг пьян. — Не дожидаясь ответа, он подтолкнул Дайки к лестнице в квартиру.

— Стой… Я пел? — Совсем из памяти выветрилось. 

Тецу едва слышно крякнул, помогая ему взобраться на ступеньки.

— Тебе понравилось эхо, неужели забыл?

Что-то такое припоминалось, но очень смутно. Дайки ухмыльнулся.

— Да, эхо было классное, — согласился он. — Но лестница-то причем? — Держась за Тецу и перила, он вполне стравлялся с подъемом. И не о чем тут волноваться.

— Будет очень жаль, если ты упадешь и свернешь себе шею, — сказал Тецу. — Ну давай, ради меня.

— Только ради тебя, — кивнул Дайки.

До конца пролета они дошли в полном молчании. Тецу все так же подпирал Дайки плечом, не отпустив, пока они не дошли до самых дверей квартиры. Эту квартиру Дайки снимал пополам с Момои, но она, в лучшем случае, вернется завтра после обеда, а то и позже, раз этот чертов семестр уже закончился и в понедельник не надо идти на пары. 

Стойте. А ведь если он собирался взять себя в руки и хоть что-то предпринять, лучшего момента и не придумать.

— Эй, Тецу, — сказал Дайки, неловко вертя в руке ключи. — Может, останешься у меня?

Алкоголь, наверное, притупляет внимательность, но все же Дайки был не настолько пьян, чтобы упустить, как закаменел Тецу под его рукой. Лампочка над дверью неровно мигала, словно испорченная сигнализация, и неясные тени плясали на лице Тецу.

— Зачем, Аомине-кун? — Тецу сказал это так холодно, что у Дайки внутри все перекрутило, словно пришел мандраж перед важной игрой. Он посмотрел на Тецу, сомневаясь, делать — не делать. А пошло оно все! Когда, если не сейчас?

— Затем. — Дайки наклонился и поцеловал Тецу в губы — сухие и немного обкусанные, мягкие и теплые. Но счастье длилось только миг — эти самые губы сжались в узкую жесткую линию.

— Нет, Аомине-кун, — оттолкнул его Тецу.

Дайки едва не умер на месте от разочарования, во всяком случае, ему очень хотелось, пока он не заметил, что на лице у Тецу написано вовсе не отвращение. Скорее… сожаление? 

— Почему нет?

Тецу вывернулся у него из-под руки и сделал шаг назад.

— Ты пьян.

— Ты тоже, — возразил Дайки, пытаясь его обнять. 

Тецу шагнул еще дальше. 

— Не так сильно, как ты. — Абсолютная правда и факт, который казался Дайки ужасно несправедливым. Для такого щуплого парня у Тецу была просто невероятная сопротивляемость алкоголю. 

— Ну так заходи, переспим ночь, — не дал сбить себя с мысли Дайки. 

Тецу даже не улыбнулся его шутке — плохой знак.

— Думаешь, к утру что-то изменится? — В мерцающем свете трудно было разглядеть его лицо. Что на нем было написано? Грусть? Смирение? 

— Мы протрезвеем?

Тецу улыбнулся, но не так, как Дайки нравилось. В этой улыбке сквозили усталость и горечь. 

— И что? Ты бы не пригласил бы меня, если бы был трезвым. — Кажется, Тецу специально хотел его уколоть — получилось. 

— Пригласил бы! Пригласил бы! 

Тецу поднял на него взгляд, мрачный и холодный.

— Ты никогда не делал этого раньше.

Ой. Ой! 

— Значит, сделаю. Тецу…

Дайки снова потянулся к нему, но Тецу опять шагнул назад. Рука Дайки безвольно упала. 

— Иди спать, Аомине-кун, — тихо попросил Тецу. — Ты забудешь все к утру.

— Ты смеешься? Как я могу… — начал было Дайки и оборвал себя — улыбка на лице Тецу стала еще грустнее. — Тецу?

— Ты всегда забываешь, — тихо сказал Тецу. — Иди спать, Аомине-кун. До завтра. Приятных снов.

Прежде чем Дайки успел спросить, что он хотел сказать своим «ты всегда забываешь», Тецу повернулся к нему спиной и зашагал, опустив голову и засунув руки в карманы, к лестнице. И даже не обернулся.

Дайки еще несколько минут смотрел Тецу вслед, потом вспомнил, что в руках у него ключи. Он открыл дверь и вошел в квартиру, все еще гадая, что же Тецу хотел сказать и о чем он промолчал. Он всегда забывал? Он ничего не говорил, протрезвев? Дайки сбросил туфли и, спотыкаясь, пошел в свою спальню. Голова кружилась. Если сложить все вместе — получалось, будто Дайки уже приставал к Тецу раньше. Но этого просто не могло быть. Уж такое бы он запомнил.

Правда ведь?

Дайки завалился на кровать — лицом в подушку — прямо в одежде. Черт, не так он себе представлял этот разговор. Черт. Единственное, что его утешало в данный момент, — мягкая и теплая постель. Дайки перевернулся и зарылся поглубже в одеяла. Как все сложно-то! Но, черт побери, он и не такие проблемы решал. Утро вечера мудренее, так? Значит, утром он все и решит.

«Ты все забудешь к утру», — непрошеным гостем вторгся в мысли голос Тецу. 

Дайки разлепил веки и уставился на танцующие на потолке тени. 

— Как бы не так! — воскликнул он и сел, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Всего-то и надо — не забыть к утру. 

Дайки сгорбился над своим телефоном — поначалу свет резал глаза, и пришлось несколько раз сморгнуть слезы, привыкая. По клавишам попадалось с трудом, но на опечатки он решил наплевать. Эта такая мелочь по сравнению с главным — не забыть все к утру.

Он набирал текст, пока не уверился, что у его трезвого утреннего «я» будет достаточно информации, затем закрыл телефон и снова зарылся лицом в подушку. «Как все-таки здорово я придумал», — мелькнуло в голове, и мгновением позже Дайки, ужасно гордый собой, провалился в сон.

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
оокей таг ё  
 **  
**Aomine Daiki @awesomine  
слушай это выжно

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
ОТГЧЕН ВАЖНЫ

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
ок так ттецу тличный прень и мне пвзло чт я его встртил (с сацки пвзло тже)  
 **  
**Aomine Daiki @awesomine  
ужсно пвзло

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
ТЕЦУ ЛУЧШ ВСЕХ  
 **  
**Aomine Daiki @awesomine  
онмолучши друг и жалко мы болше не в одн комде но игрть проьив нгое тожи кртуо

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
НОЯ НИАЮЭТОМ  
 **  
**Aomine Daiki @awesomine  
делв тчем

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ ТЕЦУ  
 **  
**Aomine Daiki @awesomine  
и идиты в зад елси дмуешеь что я не скужу это трзевым ЕЩЕ КАК скжу

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
я НЕ ЗАБУЖУ и никтонедаст мн

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
Втотак

Если бы ему настолько не хотелось в туалет, Дайки бы ни за что не проснулся. Будь его воля, он бы так и провалялся в постели до вечера. Пришлось выбираться из-под одеял и ковылять к унитазу. Судя по тишине в квартире, Сацуки еще не пришла. Душ Дайки, тем не менее, принял — все равно рано или поздно придется, а от мытья, может, хоть головная боль пройдет. 

Не прошла. Так что он достал из холодильника какие-то остатки купленной на неделе готовой еды — выбрав коробочку, которая пахла не так подозрительно, как остальные — и уселся перед телевизором за котацу.

Черт, как же здорово, что семестр закончился. Наконец-то. Но, хотя все экзамены и курсовые были сданы, Дайки никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он что-то забыл. Не сделал что-то очень важное.

Дайки поморщился и отправил в рот очередную порцию лапши. Если повезет, это чувство пройдет само собой через пару дней. А пока — квартира в полном его распоряжении и можно смотреть баскетбол сколько влезет. 

Взяв пульт, он принялся переключать каналы. Телефон звонил, но Дайки решил не брать трубку — наверняка это мама хочет спросить, когда же он все-таки придет их навестить.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** @sweettooth  
@awesomine ну наконец-то.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** @godemperor  
@awesomine Мне кажется, что эти сообщения должны быть закрыты. Ты ведь не хотел, чтобы их все увидели?

 **Imayoshi Shouichi** @sweetsarcasm  
RT @awesomine и идиты в зад елси дмуешеь что я не скужу это трзевым ЕЩЕ КАК скжу #Как трогательно #Ясейчасзаплачу  
 **  
**Midorima Shintarou @goddisposes  
@awesomine Ты же знаешь, что ты отвратителен. 

**Midorima Shintarou** @goddisposes  
@statsuki Ты уже видела, что твой сосед запостил вчера ночью? Тебе не кажется, что тебе нужно что-то с этим сделать?

 **Kagami Taiga** @brighterthanyou  
После этого НИКТО не имеет права называть идиотом меня. #ахомине

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@awesomine @sixthman О БОЖЕ МОЙ ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ МОЛЧАЛИ 

**Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@awesomine @sixthman КОГДА ЭТО НАЧАЛОСЬ????

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@awesomine @sixthman НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ ЧТО ВЫ МНЕ НИЧЕГО НЕ РАССКАЗАЛИ ВЫ НИКОГДА МНЕ НИЧЕГО НЕ РАССКАЗЫВАЕТЕ

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@awesomine @sixthman ОБЕЩАЙТЕ ЧТО ПОЗОВЕТЕ НА СВАДЬБУ  
 **  
**Akashi Seijuurou @godemperor  
@kissmeimcharming. Это началось еще в средней школе. Ты разве не заметил?

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@godemperor Мне казалось, они просто друзья-соперники!

 **Akashi Seijuurou** @godemperor  
@kissmeimcharming И что?

 **Midorima Shintarou** @goddisposes  
@kissmeimcharming Они не могут пожениться, они оба мужчины.

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@goddisposes Я НАЙДУ СПОСОБ МИДОРИМАЧЧИ. НИЧТО НЕ ДОЛЖНО СТОЯТЬ НА ПУТИ ИСТИННОЙ ЛЮБВИ

 **Midorima Shintarou** @goddisposes  
@kissmeimcharming Мне не кажется, что эти сделанные по пьяни записи, полные опечаток, — проявления истинной любви.

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@goddisposes Ты не романтик в душе

 **Midorima Shintarou** @goddisposes  
@kissmeimcharming И слава богам.

 **Takao Kazunari** @eyeofthehawk  
@kissmeimcharming @goddisposes На твоем месте, я бы не стал этого утверждать.

 **Midorima Shintarou** @goddisposes  
@eyeofthehawk Что ты хочешь этим сказать.

 **Takao Kazunari** @eyeofthehawk  
@goddisposes Ты уже забыл прошлую ночь? Шин-чан, ты сделал мне больно.

 **Midorima Shintarou** @goddisposes  
@eyeofthehawk Еще нет. Пока еще нет. Сейчас я это исправлю.

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@eyeofthehawk @goddisposes СТОЙТЕ ЧТО???

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@eyeofthehawk @goddisposes ЧТО ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@eyeofthehawk @goddisposes МИДОРИМАЧЧИ ЧТО МЕЖДУ ВАМИ

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@eyeofthehawk @goddisposes МНЕ НИКТО НИЧЕГО НЕ РАССКАЗЫВАЕТ

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** @sweettooth  
@kissmeimcharming ну ты же понимаешь почему?

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@sweettooth МУРАСАКИБАРАЧЧИ КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ БЫТЬ ТАКИМ ЗЛЫМ

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** @basketballmaniac  
@kissmeimcharming Остынь. И вообще, как ты не заметил? Даже я догадался.

**Momoi Satsuki** @statsuki  
@awesomine ДАЙ-ЧАН. ДАЙ-ЧАН, НЕТ. ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛ. #ДайЧанНеНадо  
 **  
**Momoi Satsuki @statsuki  
@awesomine Мы же обсуждали, что ты не должен подходить к интернету, когда пьян? #ДайЧанНеНадо  
 **  
**Momoi Satsuki @statsuki  
@awesomine Дай-чан, возьми трубку

 **Momoi Satsuki** @statsuki  
@awesomine ВОЗЬМИ ТРУБКУ  
 **  
**Momoi Satsuki @statsuki  
@awesomine ЧЕРТ ТЕБЯ ПОБЕРИ ДАЙ-ЧАН  
 **  
**Momoi Satsuki @statsuki  
@awesomine НУ ДЕРЖИСЬ Я СЕЙЧАС ПРИЕДУ  
 **  
**Kagami Taiga @brighterthanyou  
@statsuki Ты только учти, заляпаешь кровью ковер — депозит не вернут. #ахомине

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@statsuki НЕ УБИВАЙ ЕГО МОМОЧЧИ КУРОКОЧЧИ ТЕБЕ НЕ ПРОСТИТ

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@statsuki И ЕЩЕ ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЕГО УБЬЕШЬ СВАДЬБЫ НЕ БУДЕТ

 **Akashi Seijuurou** @godemperor  
@statsuki Дай мне знать, когда будешь избавляться от трупа. Я помогу

 **Takao Kazunari** @eyeofthehawk  
Чувак, @goddisposes, твои друзья — лучшее кино. #жуетпопкорн  
 **  
**Midorima Shintarou @goddisposes  
@eyeofthehawk Они мне не друзья

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@goddisposes МИДОРИМАЧЧИ КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ БЫТЬ ТАКИМ ЗЛЫМ

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@goddisposes ПОСЛЕ ВСЕГО ЧТО МЫ ПЕРЕЖИЛИ ВМЕСТЕ 

**Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@goddisposes СКАЗАТЬ ЧТО ТЫ НАМ НЕ ДРУГ

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@goddisposes Я РЫДАЮ, МИДОРИМАЧЧИ СЛЕЗЫ ТЕКУТ ПО МОЕМУ ЛИЦУ

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@goddisposes ВИДИШЬ ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛ? НАДЕЮСЬ ОДНАЖДЫ ТВОЕ ЛЕДЯНОЕ СЕРДЦЕ РАСТАЕТ 

**Midorima Shintarou** @goddisposes  
Что происходит

 **Midorima Shintarou** @goddisposes  
люди вы откуда

 **Midorima Shintarou** @goddisposes  
@kissmeimcharming Кисе! Кисе отзови своих фанатов!

 **Midorima Shintarou** @goddisposes  
@kissmeimcharming КИСЕ

 **Midorima Shintarou** @goddisposes  
@kissmeimcharming КИСЕ СДЕЛАЙ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ

 **Midorima Shintarou** @goddisposes  
@kissmeimcharming КИСЕ ПУСТЬ ОНИ ПЕРЕСТАНУТ

 **Takao Kazunari** @eyeofthehawk  
@kissmeimcharming Эй, правда, сделай что-нибудь со своими фанатами, они заспамили Шин-чану фид.

 **Takao Kazunari** @eyeofthehawk  
@kissmeimcharming Такое впечатление, что все письма ненависти в мире посыпались на него.

 **Takao Kazunari** @eyeofthehawk  
@kissmeimcharming Ну сделай что-нибудь?

 **Midorima Shintarou** @luckynumberseven  
@kissmeimcharming Надеюсь, теперь ты доволен.

 **Midorima Shintarou** @luckynumberseven  
@kissmeimcharming Мой предыдущий аккаунт заморозили за спам и нарушение правил сайта.

 **Midorima Shintarou** @luckynumberseven  
@kissmeimcharming Мне НРАВИЛСЯ прошлый ник.

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
ВСЕМ: НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ Я ОЧЕНЬ ЛЮБЛЮ МИДОРИМАЧЧИ И ОН МЕНЯ ЛЮБИТ ТОЖЕ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА НЕ ТРОГАЙТЕ ЕГО БОЛЬШЕ. ЧМОКИ!

 **Midorima Shintarou** @luckynumberseven  
@kissmeimcharming Сдохни пожалуйста

 **Takao Kazunari** @eyeofthehawk  
@luckynumberseven Ты не сделал выводов из прошлого раза, Шин-чан?

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** @sweettooth  
слушайте а где @awesomine и @sixthman?

Первым признаком того, что в его жизни все не так гладко, стала влетевшая ураганом в квартиру разъяренная Сацуки. Он только отвернулся от экрана, чтобы поздороваться с ней — и ему тут же прилетело по голове. 

— Эй, за что? 

Он уклонился от следующего подзатыльника и выставил руки, защищаясь, больше озадаченный, чем разозленный. Обычно Сацуки предупреждала о телесных наказаниях заранее. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, за что! — Сацуки уперла руки в бока и гневно уставилась на него сверху вниз. Ух, как же она злилась. — Дай-чан, как ты мог?

Дайки почесал в затылке, пытаясь сообразить, чем мог так ее расстроить, но на ум ничего не приходило. Он был слишком занят в сессию, чтобы тратить время на шалости. И вчера на вечеринке вел себя вполне прилично. Кулаки целы — значит, он не дрался.

— Как я мог что? — растерянно посмотрел он на нее. 

Взгляд Сацуки не изменился.

— Ты можешь выставлять себя дураком, сколько хочешь, — сердито сказала она, — но Тецу не надо. Дай-чан, о чем ты только думал. Как ты мог так с ним поступить?

— А Тецу тут причем? — выпрямился Дайки и нахмурился — все оказывается намного серьезнее. — Что с ним не так?

Сацуки закатила глаза. 

— Что не так с Тецу-куном? Да все то же самое: он влюблен в полного идиота. 

Не надо было есть ту лапшу — у Дайки все скрутило в животе, накатила тошнота, и сразу после — алая волна необъяснимого гнева. 

— Что этот придурок ему сделал?

Сацуки открыла и тут же закрыла рот. Непонимающе нахмурилась.

— Какой еще придурок?

— Кагами, — оскалился Дайки, представляя, с каким удовольствием заедет этому идиоту кулаком в лицо. — Что он сделал Тецу?

Сацуки покачала головой. 

— Ты о чем? Кагамин ничего Тецу-куну не делал. 

— Но ты только что сказала, что это он Тецу обижает. — Дайки ведь не дурак, и глаза у него есть. Пусть ему и не нравилось то, что он видел, но тут он ничего исправить не мог. 

Сацуки снова открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумала и плюхнулась за котацу рядом с Дайки. Бормоча что-то некультурное себе под нос — Дайки решил, что лучше не прислушиваться — она несколько раз стукнула лбом по столешнице. 

— Ладно, — сказала она, поднявшись и тяжело вздохнув. — Начнем сначала. Дай-чан, ты сегодня проверял свой телефон?

— Причем тут мой телефон? — спросил Дайки, вконец запутавшись. 

— Все ясно. — Сацуки дотянулась до свой сумочки, пошарила внутри и вытащила свой мобильник. — Вот, полюбуйся. — Она потыкала в кнопки и передала мобильник Дайки. 

С неприятным предчувствием — в глубинах памяти зашевелилось понимание, что он забыл что-то очень важное — Дайки взял телефон из ее рук. На экране был фид из твиттера, начатый прошлой ночью. Целая серия постов, почему-то от его имени и с диким количеством опечаток. Озадаченный, Дайки читал их один за другим, и волосы начинали шевелиться на затылке. Наконец он дошел до поста без единой грамматической ошибки. 

Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ ТЕЦУ

— Блядь, — сказал он, вспомнив все. Он же Тецу поцеловал! И Тецу сказал… И он решил, что сделает все, чтобы не забыть, и… — Вот, блядь.

— Вот поэтому я тебя и предупреждала: не ходи в Интернет пьяным, — упрекнула его Сацуки, но гнев ее уже несколько остыл. Она забрала телефон у Дайки. — Вот честно, Дай-чан, может, это и кажется тебе смешным, но, по-моему, написать такое было очень зло с твоей стороны.

Дайки, все еще разглядывающий опустевшие пальцы, поднял на нее взгляд.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — медленно проговорил он. До него начало доходить — он наконец сделал то, что давным-давно решил для себя не делать ни за что на свете. Он уже упустил свой шанс с Тецу в средней школе, и сейчас они заново учились быть друзьями. Дайки этой дружбы хватало. Ну почти.

Сацуки раздраженно вздохнула.

— Дай-чан, ну не тормози. Ты и так дразнишь Тецу-куна, а запостить такое, — она помахала телефоном, — ну это словно подарить ему надежду. Да еще и в открытой записи. 

— Какую надежду? — переспросил Дайки. Она что, хочет сказать, что Тецу… — Ему же Кагами нравится?

Сацуки уставилась на него.

— Кагамин? — Она рассмеялась. — О боже, Дай-чан, ты серьезно?

Она упала на котацу, хихикая, словно услышала самую смешную шутку в своей жизни. Дайки почти обиделся.

— Эй. Это закономерное предположение. Ты видела, как они друг на друга смотрят?

Сацуки покраснела от смеха.

— Они лучшие друзья, — выдавила она, вытирая слезы. — И в одной команде играют. Дай-чан, ну нельзя же так.

— Мы тоже были друзьями и сокомандниками, — огрызнулся Дайки. — Так в чем дело?

Сацуки резко перестала смеяться и, нахмурившись, уставилась на него.

— Погоди, — сказала она. — Погоди. Дай-чан, ты это серьезно? — Она покачала головой, не дожидаясь ответа. — Да что тут спрашивать. Дай-чан, неужели ты настолько идиот?

Дайки стиснул зубы и отвернулся от нее, чтобы не ответить.

Сацуки немного помолчала, потом снова обратилась к нему, уже спокойнее. Дайки продолжал сидеть к ней спиной, пока она не дотронулась до его руки. 

— Так значит эти записи… там все правда? — Выражение ее лица смягчилось. 

Дайки оскалился, но она и бровью не повела. Он снова отвернулся. 

— Он сказал, что я к утру все забуду. — Хуже всего было то, что Тецу оказался прав: Дайки так и не вспомнил, пока Сацуки не ткнула его носом в телефон.

— Дай-чан, послушай меня внимательно, — вздохнула Сацуки и покачала головой. Дернула за рукав, заставляя повернуться к себе. — Тецу-кун действительно любит идиота, но этот идиот — не Кагамин. 

Дайки чуть не подавился.

— Сацуки…

Она нежно погладила его по руке.

— Просто посиди и подумай, ладно? Может, придет в голову, что делать дальше. — Сацуки встала и потянулась. — А я пойду посплю, пока ты тут думаешь. 

— Эй, спасибо, — откашлявшись, поблагодарил он ее в спину.

Она грустно улыбнулась ему.

— Для того и существуют друзья. 

**Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
так, во-первых, вы все козлы. особенно кагами#бакагами  
 **  
**Aomine Daiki @awesomine  
я серьезно. все вы. козлы. не понимаю, почему я вас всех не послал давным-давно. сборище уродов

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
ДАЛЬШЕ хочу вам сказать вот что

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
@godemperor ДА это личные сообщения

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
@kissmeimcharming как блядь ты мог не видеть, что мидорима трахает своего мелкого распасовщика

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
@kissmeimcharming серьезно как это можно было не заметить  
 **  
**Aomine Daiki @awesomine  
@kissmeimcharming он же заставил его возить себя на РИКШЕ и блин такао ВОЗИЛ его нет, серьезно

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
ЛАДНО я не об этом

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
Я ХОЧУ СКАЗАТЬ ВОТ ЧТО

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
вчерашние сообщения должны были быть видны только мне

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
и да, я был очень пьян

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
но это еще не значит, что я писал все это не на полном серьезе

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
черт, не так

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
ТАК сейчас я трезвый, поняли?

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
и я на полном серьезе говорю: Я ЛЮБЛЮ КУРОКО ТЕЦУЮ

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
и мне плевать кто об этом знает

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
@sixthman позвони мне, если хочешь поговорить

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
@sixthman или не звони, если не хочешь

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
@statsuki что значит, ты не это имела в виду?

 **Momoi Satsuki** @statsuki  
ДАЙ-ЧАН, НЕТ. # ДайЧанНеНадо

 **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
ну епт

Как только Сацуки его не ругала. _Ты идиот_ и _С чего ты решил, что Тецу-кун обрадуется, ну правда, Дай-чан_ , и _Я имела в виду, что ты должен был позвонить и обсудить все по телефону._ В конце концов она выдохлась и подняла руки.

— Я сдаюсь. Я просто сдаюсь. — Она покачала головой. — Тебе лучше посидеть подальше от Интернета и подумать, что ты натворил. 

Тут она посмотрела на часы, ойкнула что-то вроде «у меня запись» и убежала, так и не дав Дайки объяснить, что он считает, если он начал все в твиттере, то там же и должен со всем разобраться. И потом, Сацуки же не видела этот взгляд Тецу, с которым он сказал, что Дайки никогда не признается трезвым и не заявит о своих чувствах без присутствия алкоголя в крови.

Ну правда же? Теперь уже нельзя отказаться от своих слов. Дайки облокотился о котацу и уставился на телефон. Может, действительно, позвонить Тецу и попытаться все исправить? Или надо дать Тецу время переварить случившееся? Дайки никак не мог решить. Все, на что его хватило — тупо пялиться в телефон на всплывающие в твиттере сообщения. 

Боже, ну и козлы у него в друзьях.

 **Kagami Taiga** @brighterthanyou  
@awesomine Дурак дурака видит издалека. #ахомине

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@awesomine ЗНАЧИТ СВАДЬБА ВСЕ-ТАКИ БУДЕТ? 

**Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@awesomine ТЫ ЖЕ ВЫБЕРЕШЬ МЕНЯ ШАФЕРОМ?

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** @sweettooth  
@kissmeimcharming тебе не кажется, что шафером будет @statsuki

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@sweettooth МОМОЧЧИ НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ШАФЕРОМ, ОНА ЖЕ ДЕВОЧКА.  
 **  
**Murasakibara Atsushi @sweettooth  
@kissmeimcharming не будь сексистом

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** @sweettooth  
@kissmeimcharming на дворе двадцать первый век, она вполне может быть шафером, если захочет

 **Midorima Shintarou** @luckynumberseven  
@kissmeimcharming Мне кажется, вы немного спешите со свадебными планами.

 **Midorima Shintarou** @luckynumberseven  
@kissmeimcharming Учтите, с кем мы имеем дело.

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@luckynumberseven НО Я ХОЧУ БЫТЬ ЧЬИМ-НИБУДЬ ШАФЕРОМ 

**Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@luckynumberseven ПОСТОЙТЕ ПОСТОЙТЕ

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@luckynumberseven МИДОРИМАЧЧИ

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@luckynumberseven Я ЖЕ МОГУ БЫТЬ ТВОИМ ШАФЕРОМ? МОЖНО? МОЖНО???

 **Midorima Shintarou** @luckynumberseven  
@kissmeimcharming что

 **Midorima Shintarou** @luckynumberseven  
@kissmeimcharming о чем ты

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@luckynumberseven О ТВОЕЙ СВАДЬБЕ С ТАКАО, КОНЕЧНО! Я БУДУ ТВОИМ ШАФЕРОМ!

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@luckynumberseven ТЫ ЖЕ ВЫЙДЕШЬ ЗА НЕГО ЗАМУЖ? ТЫ ЖЕ ОБЯЗАН ТЕПЕРЬ!  
 **  
**Midorima Shintarou @luckynumberseven  
@kissmeimcharming Мы оба мужчины.

 **Midorima Shintarou** @luckynumberseven  
@kissmeimcharming Мы не можем пожениться.

 **Midorima Shintarou** @luckynumberseven  
@kissmeimcharming Даже если бы и хотели. А мы не хотим.

 **Takao Kazunari** @eyeofthehawk  
@luckynumberseven Кстати об этом…

 **Midorima Shintarou** @luckynumberseven  
@eyeofthehawk О чем?

 **Takao Kazunari** @eyeofthehawk  
@luckynumberseven Я знаю что лежит под твоими трусами.

 **Takao Kazunari** @eyeofthehawk  
@luckynumberseven Если ты, конечно, не собираешься подарить это кому-то другому?

 **Takao Kazunari** @eyeofthehawk  
@luckynumberseven Если собираешься, я звоню твоему другу Акаши, чтобы избавиться от тела. Или двух. 

**Midorima Shintarou** @luckynumberseven  
@eyeofthehawk Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

 **Takao Kazunari** @eyeofthehawk  
@luckynumberseven Ты забыл, что я складываю белье?

 **Midorima Shintarou** @luckynumberseven  
@eyeofthehawk Черт.

 **Takao Kazunari** @eyeofthehawk  
@luckynumberseven Ну ладно, мой холодный неприступный мачо. Я все еще тебя люблю.

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@luckynumberseven ЗНАЧИТ Я ВСЕ-ТАКИ БУДУ ШАФЕРОМ???? :DDDDDDD

 **Midorima Shintarou** @luckynumberseven  
Черт. Я что, не закрыл эти сообщения?

 **Takao Kazunari** @eyeofthehawk  
@luckynumberseven Ты все еще не очень ориентируешься в соцсетях?  
 **  
**Midorima Shintarou @luckynumberseven  
@eyeofthehawk Заткнись.

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@luckynumberseven МИДОРИМАЧЧИ ТЫ МНЕ НЕ ОТВЕТИЛ.

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@luckynumberseven И ДОЛЖЕН ЗАМЕТИТЬ ИЗ ТЕБЯ ВЫЙДЕТ ОТЛИЧНАЯ НЕВЕСТА

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** @sweettooth  
@kissmeimcharming ты же понимаешь, что ты тогда будешь подружкой невесты?

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@sweettooth ЭТО ДЕТАЛИ~

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@luckynumberseven @eyeofthehawk А ДАВАЙТЕ УСТРОИМ ВАШУ СВАДЬБУ В ИЮНЕ? ИЮНЬСКИЕ СВАДЬБЫ САМЫЕ КРАСИВЫЕ :DDDDDD

 **Akashi Seijuurou** @godemperor  
@kissmeimcharming Рёта, твоя фиксация на свадьбах начинает меня беспокоить.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** @godemperor  
@kissmeimcharming Ты ничего не хочешь нам сказать?

 **Kise Ryouta** @kissmeimcharming  
@godemperor Я ПРОСТО ЛЮБЛЮ СВАДЬБЫ, ЭТО ТАКАЯ ~РОМАНТИКА~

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** @sweettooth  
@sixthman ты живой или уже умер от стыда? или строишь планы мести?

Дайки как раз пытался понять, Кисе действительно так зациклен на свадьбах, или просто набирает очки у постоянных читателей (их количество измерялось в тысячах, а средний возраст достигал четырнадцати лет), или же это было зашифрованная просьба о помощи, когда в дверь постучали. Дайки заставил себя вылезти из-под котацу, мимолетно подумав, что это должно быть Тецу пришел обсудить все лично. Потом помотал головой. Это даже не «принимать желаемое за действительное», это просто бред. Наверняка, Сацуки что-нибудь забыла. Придется искать по всей квартире ее кошелек или ключи. 

— Ну что ты в этот раз забыла, — начал Дайки, распахнув дверь… и подавился словами. Все-таки Тецу. 

По его лицу ничего не возможно было прочесть. Тецу просто молча стоял, засунув руки в карманы, пока Дайки таращился на него. 

— Надо пойти купить лотерейный билет, — выпалил Дайки первое, что пришло в голову. 

— Если, конечно, ты не израсходовал сегодня всю свою оставшуюся удачу до конца жизни, — нахмурившись, продолжил Тецу за него. Вот за это Дайки его и обожал: ну кто еще кроме Тецу мог настолько угадать ход его мыслей? Тецу помедлил мгновение и тихо кашлянул. — Ты пригласишь меня войти?

Дайки поспешно сделал шаг назад.

— Заходи, — предложил он и сам поразился, насколько напряженно звучал его голос. — Пожалуйста. 

Наклонив голову, Тецу зашел и переобулся в гостевые тапочки, пока Дайки лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что же говорить дальше. В голову ничего не приходило. Что бы сказала Сацуки в таком случае? 

— Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? — сорвалось с языка.

Тецу поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Нет, спасибо.

Дайки немного расслабился: если Тецу так улыбался, значит, не все еще пропало. 

— Ты, эм… Что тебя привело?

— Я подумал, что лучше мы обсудим все лично, чем по телефону, — сказал Тецу. Ох. Значит, он все-таки видел тот твит. Не то чтобы Дайки действительно верил, что Тецу пропустил его сообщения, но вдруг. — Присядем? — показал Тецу на котацу. 

— Эм. Да. — Дайки плюхнулся на пол и потер лицо руками, пытаясь отыскать то мужество (или бахвальство), которое позволило ему обнажить свою душу перед всем Интернетом. Ткань зашуршала, когда Тецу сел — Дайки раздвинул пальцы, подглядывая. Ну, по крайней мере, злым Тецу не выглядел. — Ты ведь видел?..

— Мне позвонили четыре разных человека еще до того, как я выбрался из-под одеяла. Несколько людей прислали смски, а Рико-сан была настолько добра, что сохранила для меня скрин, — будничным тоном сказал Тецу. — Так что да, я видел.

Дайки закрыл глаза. Ну правда, как так можно. Все, просто все вокруг — козлы. 

— … да, мне стоило догадаться. — Он потер лоб кончиками пальцев, напрасно надеясь, что в голове от этого прояснится, и убрал руки от лица. Тецу молча смотрел на него, видимо чего-то ожидая. Чего только?

Ладно, Сацуки же перед выходом сказала ему кое-что полезное. 

— Прости, — выдавил Дайки. — Я… ты сказал, что я все забуду к утру. Я решил сделать так, чтобы точно не забыть. Это… телефон просто на глаза попался, и в тот момент показалось хорошей идеей…

Тецу внимательно слушал. 

— А сегодня днем? — спросил он, наклонив голову к плечу.

Найти правильные слова оказалось нелегко.

— Я хотел показать… что не шутил прошлой ночью, — сказал Дайки наконец. — И что не собираюсь брать свои слова обратно, даже когда протрезвею. И я уже выставил себя идиотом, так что терять было нечего. 

— Понятно. — Тецу сплел пальцы. — В этом, наверное, есть какой-то смысл.

— Думаешь? — не удержался Дайки. 

— Я бы не сказал, что это логично с общепринятой точки зрения, — тихо сказал Тецу. — Но с твоей — вполне. 

— Это хорошо или плохо? — улыбнулся Дайки, радуясь, что Тецу его дразнит. Лучше уж так — любой другой вариант привел бы его в ужас. 

Тецу едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Но твоя логика — это нечто. Иногда очень трудно сообразить, — сказал он уже серьезнее, — откуда что берется. — Он немного помолчал и добавил: — Я так и не смог понять, почему ты признавался мне только вдрызг пьяным.

… точно ведь. Дайки смущенно поморщился. 

— Ну, я ведь уже сказал, что я идиот. — Похоже, это объяснение Тецу не устроило, потому что он продолжал просто молча смотреть на Дайки. Дайки отвел взгляд, повертел телефон в пальцах. — Думал, что нет смысла. Мне казалось, ты с Кагами.

— С Кагами-куном? — переспросил Тецу, словно не поверил своим ушам. — Тебе казалось… с Кагами-куном? — Он озадачено покачал головой. — Но он же не… — Он потер переносицу. — Как тебе только в голову пришло?

Дайки только открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, почему ему казалось логичным, что Кагами победил его и на этом поле, как Тецу поднял руку.

— Не бери в голову. Я понял: просто ты идиот. 

— Эй! — немного обижено возмутился Дайки. Может, это и правда, но нельзя же заявлять ему такое прямо в лицо. 

Тецу, однако, не закончил.

— Хотя должен признать, в этой ситуации идиот не только ты. — Он вздохнул. — Я должен был сообразить, что ты себе что-то напридумывал, раз не сказал ничего после. Не с первого раза, так со второго. Или с третьего.

Дайки не знал, от чего ему больше хочется провалиться под землю: от стыда или ужаса. 

— Сколько раз?

Тецу уставился в потолок и зашевелил губами, считая. 

— Пять, — сказал он в итоге. — Со вчерашней ночью — шесть.

Дайки застонал и повалился на котацу. Правильно Сацуки билась головой о столешницу. 

— Блядь. 

— Как я уже сказал, ты тут не единственный идиот. 

Дайки застонал снова. Да не в этом дело. Но прежде чем он придумал, как выразить свои мысли словами, холодные пальцы Тецу коснулись его затылка. 

— Должен сказать, меня несколько смущает, что ты признался мне в твиттере, — тихо сказал Тецу. — С другой стороны, я очень этому рад, потому что мы наконец все выяснили. И теперь я могу сказать, что тоже тебя люблю. Давно уже. — Дайки поднял на него взгляд — Тецу печально улыбался. — Мне самому давным-давно стоило тебе что-нибудь сказать. Но сначала я ждал, когда ты сделаешь первый шаг; потом мне все казалось просто пьяной шуткой с твоей стороны, а потом стало проще промолчать. Прости. Я должен был в тебя верить. — Он провел пальцами от уха Дайки до подбородка. — Мы с тобой два идиота. 

Дайки пришлось сначала проглотить ком, вставший в горле. 

— Меня устраивает, если ты тоже не против. 

Тецу улыбнулся и коснулся ладонью его щеки. 

— Совсем не против, — сказал он.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** @sixthman  
@awesomine Чувство взаимно.


End file.
